


you're all i have

by ephlyon



Category: Captive Prince - C. S. Pacat
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-25
Updated: 2016-08-25
Packaged: 2018-08-11 01:14:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7869763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ephlyon/pseuds/ephlyon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Damen eyes the gold bracelet around Lauren’t wrist. In the darkness it’s a lot easier to search through memories. In that single bracelet is a precious one.</p>
            </blockquote>





	you're all i have

**Author's Note:**

> Something small for Captive Prince Week day 5. The prompt is 'union' so I wanted to work with a little talk and the mention of their bracelets. Please enjoy!

Damen eyes the gold bracelet around Lauren’t wrist. In the darkness it’s a lot easier to search through memories. In that single bracelet is a _precious_ one.   
  
It tells a tale of him and Laurent. It is one that is intimate, one that cuts deep, to a place only the two of them know. Damen wonders to himself what would become of them both, had things not gone the way that it did. He knows there’s little point in wondering, but he does so anyway.   


_What would become of him, had he slain the prince of Vere, just like he did with his brother?_  
  
It’s a thought Damen doesn’t want to think, but it comes involuntarily anyway; a **blister** to a wound that is healing.  
  
He focuses on listening to the even breaths of Laurent, watching his eyelashes flutter faintly in the candlelit light. He raises a hand, fingers entangling smoothly into blond strands; they feel soft. If Damen could, he’d never let go. His action stirs the prince; he’s smoothing his fingers against his scalp, tracing small circles in Laurent’s hair. Often, if Damen is to have these intruding thoughts, he’ll find his solace in Laurent in many different ways.   
  
Laurent wakes up, eyelids heavy, opening to see Damen next to him, staring right back. He’ll stare for as long as he can, _when_ he can. Eventually Laurent smiles, a hum coming from his lips in pleasure to Damen’s gentle touches.   
  
Another thing that Damen wonders is: _How long has it been for Laurent to wake up like this?_  
  
In complete _bliss_ with his lover right by his side; Damen wonders. He aches at the thought of the days when Laurent would wake up alone, mourning his loss, like Damen would with his father, and like he does now with Kastor.   
  
“Damen,” Laurent eventually says, looking at Damen again, with an expression Damen always hopes to see. Among the many frowns and tears he’s come to witness, as well as the infamous stare Laurent has, his smile is his favourite. Damen is smiling, and he leans forward to press a kiss to Laurent’s forehead.   
  
Laurent’s gaze falls down to Damen’s bandages, and his wound left by Kastor’s blade. There’s a moment of silence; the look in Laurent’s eyes tells Damen all he needs to know. The feelings haven’t quite come clear for them both just yet, but they both know they can mourn together this time. Neither of them is alone, not anymore.   
  
Damen reassures Laurent with a hand to his cheek, wanting Laurent to look back at _him_.   
  
“It’s fine,” Damen reassures, “it doesn’t hurt.”  
  
Even when Damen says that, Laurent still looks uncomfortable. Damen knows that expression, and he hates to see it. Laurent looks _guilty_.   
  
“I killed your brother.” His words are a whisper; guilty, yet intimate. Laurent had done it to protect Damen. It was different.   
  
Damen sighs, rolling onto his back. “To save me,” he answers, “yes. It’s different. I didn’t kill your brother for that purpose. I didn’t---”   
  
Laurent silences Damen with a quick finger to his lips, leaning over Damen now, but careful as to not touch his wound. Laurent’s actions are only meant for him, and if he is the one reassuring Damen, then Damen knows he can believe him.   
  
“Stop,” Laurent instructs, “there’s no need for this conversation. Not now.”   
  
There isn’t, but Damen speaks about it anyway. He brings it up, perhaps because Laurent’s reassurance is something he needs more than once. There’s comfort in Laurent. He has a home now, with Laurent.   
  
Damen complies with a nod, and he stares. He searches for things in Laurent’s eyes, because he knows they’re filled with many things. They’re mysterious; an endless void which hold secrets he wishes to know. Everyday is a new opportunity, and every day Laurent provides him with what he craves. Laurent is everything, and Damen couldn’t ever ask for anything more.  
  
His eyes fall back to Laurent’s bracelet again. It’s a symbol of peace, of unity. It’s a symbol of trust between two princes, now _Kings_. It’s a symbol of their love too, Damen has come to realize. Despite the painful memories that exist in the shadows, along with the painful actions that they can’t reverse, Damen knows it’s okay. He knows it is, because Laurent tells him.   
  
Their kisses exchanged now are ones as bright as a flame. There’s a need for reflection, but there’s also a need to live on. Damen wants to live this new life, _together_ with Laurent. Fingers tangle into blonde hair, and their bracelets touch.   
  
In the heat, with their sweet-sounding kisses, there’s a clang. It’s the sound of a newly found peace, and a unity. Two princes becoming _**one**_.


End file.
